


Complete Again

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: After Amaya returns from Zambesi, the family is finally complete again. Set after 3x2 Freakshow.





	Complete Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [DCTV Gen Valentines](https://dctvgenevents.dreamwidth.org) for the Day 1 prompt Team as Family.

In the days after Amaya had come back, a change in atmosphere was noticeable everywhere on the ship. As much as everyone had been still settling in again after their short stint at normal life, Amaya's absence had been felt acutely. 

Even with Nate and Amaya still a little awkward around each other, there was less chaos, it was less loud, more grounded. It wasn't like everyone was more serious suddenly, it was more a subtle shift in how they talked to each other, how they behaved around each other. 

Sara found she relied on Amaya more than anyone else when it came to making decisions as a captain and with her gone, having to go back to being the captain had weighed on her more than she cared to admit. That was possibly more than a little part of the reason she had gone to Zambesi in the first place to ask her to come back. 

And she was very glad that Amaya had said yes, and that she had agreed to stay on after that one mission, even if the reason for her staying was not much of a positive one. They had laughed about the threat they were presumably facing, but Sara felt much more at ease with everything knowing that she had Amaya there to support her.

For Jax, the main point was that he had a kindred spirit on board again. Even if he hadn't been that close to Amaya, she was still a confidante for him, the one who was closest to his age but also the one who after Sara was the one he saw most as a responsible older sibling, someone to come to with his worries and at the end of the day, just someone who understood a part of him that no one else on the ship could.

As much as Ray was worried about Nate's emotional state seeing his reaction when Amaya had first come on board, he was still glad that she was back. They had found a deep friendship after all that they had been through and Ray very much appreciated Amaya's calm presence and her reliability.

Martin seemed to just be glad that everything was back to normal, to what he had gotten used to, after he had been so unsure to come back in the first place. With Amaya on the team again, the familiarity and stability he was always looking for had once again been achieved.

Surprisingly, especially Mick seemed more at ease with everything, less grumpy. He even smiled a few times at Amaya absent mindedly when he thought no one was looking. Nobody would have guessed it from his general demeanor or appearance, but he was one of the people on the Waverider most affected by change and Amaya's leaving had cut deep. 

It hadn't been easy on any of them, to have lost a member of their family, again. It had been felt everywhere on the ship, so now it was as if that weight was lifted, the atmosphere was lighter again, everyone could breath easier.

Their family was complete again.


End file.
